


:reconciliation

by rosybumblebee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Nishiki being a bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosybumblebee/pseuds/rosybumblebee
Summary: A king and his knight spend the night together.





	:reconciliation

Tsukiyama walked through the hallways as he looked for Naki, wishing to have more advice on how he should prepare the white suits he had been put in charge of. He wanted everything to be perfect, they needed the suits for a mission. Also, because he wanted to make Kaneki proud and to show him that he was invested in this cause as much as him, but that was another story.

Turning at an angle, he stopped himself before he could collide into a body, but the other didn’t have the same idea as him and ended up bumping into his chest with a yelp.

“Tsukiyama-san! Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Kaneki apologized, taking a step back.

“It’s fine, Kaneki-kun, don’t worry about it,” Tsukiyama smiled.

“Instead, I think I caught you at the right moment. Do you have a minute? I’d like to show you how the suits are coming along.”

“Of course, I was just looking for you,” Kaneki nodded, and Tsukiyama smiled in satisfaction as he leads Kaneki back to the room where he worked. Naki could wait.

They walked into the room and Tsukiyama picked up a jacket, holding it in front of himself to show Kaneki. “They still need some details to be fixed and I plan on asking Monsieur Naki about that, but for now, they’re coming along nicely, don’t you think, mon cher?”

“Yeah, they do look pretty good. You’re doing a great job, Tsukiyama-san,” Kaneki said, gently rubbing the fabric of a sleeve between his fingers and smiling slightly at Tsukiyama, whose cheeks had flushed red as he beamed at Kaneki. “Merci beaucoup.”

Kaneki let out a sigh and leaned with his lower back against the table, glancing around the room. “You’re really working hard for all of this…” he noticed, and Tsukiyama nodded, folding the jacket and putting it back in its previous place. “Yes, well… I want us to be free too. And I want to help you as much as I can in your cause.”

“…but why? I mean, I deeply appreciate it, but… it’s not like I’ve done anything to deserve your loyalty.”

Tsukiyama sighed and turned back to look at Kaneki. _Here it comes._

 “I told you, it’s water under the bridge. We shouldn’t talk about it.”

In reality, he was still shaken from what had happened. He had lost his home and his entire family, except for his papa, in one night, just days after discovering that Kaneki was alive and barely recovering from his terrible depression. Still, Kaneki had enough things to worry about, and he didn’t want to add another burden on his shoulders.

“We should. I’m sorry but I don’t care that it’s water under the bridge for you, I still feel guilty about what happened,” Kaneki retorted. “I want to tell you that I’m sorry. I… I knew that that guy, Kanae, would die, but what was important to me at the time was your safety. I only wanted you to get out of there.”

“…Karren,” Tsukiyama murmured. “Her name was Karren. She was my cousin. I can’t lie, I tried to convince myself to hate you for a while after that,” he chuckled bitterly. “But of course, I couldn’t.”

“Why? You should have hated me. I pretty much directly killed your cousin,” Kaneki furrowed his eyebrows, and Tsukiyama hissed. “Don’t you think I haven’t tried to? Don’t you think that I haven’t felt guilty for still wanting you even if you had killed Karren? For still being in lo-still caring about you?” he quickly stopped himself before saying something he knew he would regret.

“Then why did you come back to me?" 

“Because you’re my friend,” Tsukiyama said, fiddling with his hands. “You… you’re the most important person in my life, Kaneki. I couldn’t let you go even if I tried.”

“…I still don’t understand why you’re so attached to me. It… it isn’t because of your previous reasons, right?”

“Non! Non, never why would you even think that?” Tsukiyama quickly shook his head with a horrified face.

“Just because I’m your friend?” Kaneki asks, taking a couple of steps closer to Tsukiyama.

“O-Oui,” Shuu nodded, blushing darker as he watched Kaneki approach him. “And because… I don’t want you to walk away from me. Not again.”

“I won’t,” Kaneki shook his head. “I promise I will never do it again. I’m sorry I left you.”

“You did what you had to do. I only understood it a little later,” Tsukiyama said.

Kaneki looked at him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Thank you for being here with me. A-And all of us, of course,“ he quickly added. “Goat would have already fallen down without you.”

Tsukiyama froze when Kaneki embraced him but he returned it without hesitation, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and burrowing his face in his hair. “No need to thank me. I’m just trying my best to help my King.”

Kaneki pulled away from the hug but kept his arms around Tsukiyama’s waist, looking into his eyes. “…you got taller,” Shuu noticed with a small smile. Indeed, their eyes were almost at the same level now.

“Guess the brutal torture in the Cochlea did me good,” Kaneki chuckled. “…can I try something?”

Shuu blushed for the third time that night but nodded, swallowing thickly.

_You know you can try anything you want with me, Kaneki-kun… and when I say anything, I mean anything!!_

Kaneki licked his lips briefly and leaned closer and closer, stopping for a second only when their lips were a breath’s width apart before pressing them together softly, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Tsukiyama couldn’t do anything but stare at him, afraid that if he moved, everything would disappear and he’d wake up. He would go throw himself off a bridge if that happened. No, maybe a roof. He had more familiarity with those.

He didn’t even have time to recompose himself and kiss him back that Kaneki had already pulled away, his whole face redder than a tomato. “I-ah… uh… I should go now,” he muttered quickly, starting to walk away from Tsukiyama when the other grabbed his arms, keeping them locked around his waist. “W-What was that for?” Tsukiyama spluttered in a squeaky voice, his eyes wide in shock.

“Nothing. I… I just felt like it,” Kaneki lied. “Please let me go so I can lock myself up in my room.”

Tsukiyama didn’t listen to him. Instead, he leaned in and kissed him again with more force, wrapping his arms back around his neck and pulling away after a few moments. “I-I couldn’t resist.”

Kaneki blinked and pulled him so close that their chests were touching and he leaned in to kiss Tsukiyama passionately, waiting for the other to kiss back before parting his lips and sliding his tongue inside. Tsukiyama gasped quietly but gladly responded just as fervently, running his fingers through Kaneki’s hair and tilting his head to deepen the kiss, biting his lower lip a couple of times.

When they pulled away, their lips were shiny and red, their cheeks flushed and their breath quickened. “…do you want to go to my room? Anyone could walk in at any moment,” Kaneki asked, and Tsukiyama risked having his neck broken by nodding so fast and determinedly.

 

Kaneki grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom, closing the door behind them and turning around to attack Shuu with another kiss, backing them up until the other’s back was against the wall. Shuu moaned and ran his hands down Kaneki’s body, sneaking them under his shirt and caressing his naked back.

Kaneki shivered at the feeling of Shuu’s chilly hands on his warm skin and pressed against him harder, pulling away as he started peppering kisses down his jawline and neck.

“Kaneki… oh,” Tsukiyama sighs, holding onto Kaneki’s shoulders as he lets out a moan, feeling the half-ghoul press a thigh between his and his hands pinning his hips to the wall. “Bed?”

“Bed,” Kaneki replied, pulling Shuu to the bed and laying down on top of him, straddling his hips and repeating his previous actions of kissing his neck and grinding his thigh against him. Tsukiyama gasped and bumped his hips against Kaneki’s, eliciting a moan from both of them.

Kaneki pulled away, panting, and looked down at him, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Can I…?”. Tsukiyama smiled. “Only if I can do the same to you, my King.”

Kaneki rolled his eyes fondly at the nickname but pulled off his own shirt, before taking off Shuu’s too and running his hands down his chest, staring down at him in awe. “You look so beautiful…”

“No more than you. You… you’re stunning,” Shuu breathed, lifting a hand and caressing Kaneki’s abs.

“You’re gonna make me blush,” Kaneki chuckled, leaning down and capturing Tsukiyama’s lips in another kiss as he brushed his fingers against one of his nipples, making him gasp in surprise into his mouth. “Does it feel good?” he asked. “O-Oui,” Shuu replied, lifting his head and returning Kaneki’s favor, kissing and sucking down his neck, leaving faint marks behind that would surely heal in a few minutes. He didn’t care though, knowing that they had been there for a while was enough for him.

Kaneki let out a heavy exhale and closed his eyes for a few moments, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Tsukiyama’s lips against his warm skin. Before he could get too relaxed, though, he pulled away and pecked Tsukiyama’s lips, starting to tug lightly at the hem of his pants. “What… what do you want me to do with these?”

“Take them off,” Shuu replied without hesitation, and realizing how excited his tone might have seemed, he blushed and added, “If… if you want to, of course.”

“I do,” Kaneki nodded, licking his lips and leaning down to take one of Tsukiyama’s nipples in his mouth, sucking and tugging lightly at it with his teeth as he played with the zipper of Shuu’s pants, unzipping them as he heard the other plead softly. 

Kaneki let the pants fall down at the side of the bed and he took a moment to admire Shuu again, who was laying more naked than clothed, spread out underneath him.

 _I’m so lucky… how did I ever get so far?_ he asked himself, lowering his head and pressing his lips against Tsukiyama’s in a hot kiss as he ran his hand down his chest until he got to between his legs, cupping him lightly and smiling as Tsukiyama moaned against his lips. “Kaneki…”

“How far do you want to take this?” Tsukiyama asked, looking intensely into Kaneki’s eyes. “I… I want to make you mine,” the half-ghoul replied shyly, and Tsukiyama smiled lovingly up at him. “I’ve always been yours.”

Kaneki felt his eyes fill up with tears and he sat up, blinking furiously and quickly wiping at them. “Hey, why are you crying?” Tsukiyama asked in concern, sitting up as well and placing a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

“No. No, I’m fine. Let’s do this,” Kaneki shook his head and inched closer to Tsukiyama to kiss him, but the other recoiled and furrowed his eyebrows. “Kaneki… I don’t want you to feel obligated. I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do, but I also don’t want you to force yourself to do this to make me happy or anything. I want you to be absolutely sure, if you want to continue. I need your consent.”

Kaneki stared at him for a few moments, before nodding. “Yeah. I do want to continue. I’m not crying for negative reasons, I just… I don’t know, I’m a cry baby, I guess,” he chuckled, sniffling a little. “But I want you. They’re happy tears, I swear. I know you wouldn’t force me, and I’m not doing this because I feel obliged to, I really want to. I’m just… really happy we’re doing this,” he replied with a watery smile.

Tsukiyama smiled and cupped Kaneki’s cheek, bringing his face closer and capturing his lips in a soft kiss, before pulling away and laying back down on the bed, spreading his legs a little. “Then take me.”

 

Kaneki blushed and took off his own pants, throwing them across the room and lowering himself on Tsukiyama, kissing him again and playing with the hem of his boxers, waiting until Shuu nodded to slide them off. He did the same to his own and looked down at Tsukiyama. “You look so perfect…”

“You know that if you compliment me, I’m just going to tell you that you’re better than me,” Shuu laughed. “You look really hot,” he licked his lips, sitting up just as Kaneki was leaning down, so their foreheads bumped together. They yelped and held their heads in pain for a few moments, before staring at each other for a second and bursting out in laughter. “I guess we still have to get the hang of it,” Shuu giggled, and Kaneki nodded, smiling. “I guess, yeah. At least it won’t be boring.”

“You still haven’t touched my butt,” Shuu noticed, laying back down. “And I’d like to kiss you again.”

“How could I ever say no to such a request,” Kaneki playfully rolled his eyes, leaning down and pressing his lips against Shuu’s, simultaneously sliding a hand down his back until he reached his naked butt, grabbing a handful of it and squeezing lightly, while Tsukiyama sighed and wrapped a leg around Kaneki’s waist to pull him closer.

The action made their members brush together and both of them groaned at the contact, breaking the kiss briefly. “Kaneki, I… oh mon Dieu, I don’t have anything. Lube, nor condoms,” Shuu realized, widening his eyes in terror. 

_I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. Right when I’m about to have sex with Kaneki-kun, life hits me right in the face. Fucking kidding._

“Oh. Well, I… I can’t exactly go in dry. Uh… I think I have a solution. Wait here,” Kaneki said, pecking Tsukiyama’s lips before jumping out of bed and hastily pulling his pants up, before bolting out of the room.

_Please tell me he has them, please tell me he has them…_

Kaneki rushed to Nishiki’s room and knocked fast until he came to open with a shocked face. “Jeez, what are you-why are you red and shirtless?" 

“I-I need something. Please. It’s a matter of life and death,” Kaneki said desperately, and Nishiki nodded. “Alright, uh… what do you need?”

“…do you have lube and condoms? Please, you’re the only one I can think of,” Kaneki asked quietly in case someone else was around, and Nishiki widened his eyes, grinning. “Are you getting laid right now? Oh man! This is hilarious… with who?” he asked, and Kaneki waved his hand dismissively “None of your business, I’ll tell you later. Do you have them?” he hissed.

“Wait here,” Nishiki laughed, going to retrieve something from a drawer and giving it to him. “Here. Lube and super thin condoms. Hope they’re not too big for you,” he winked, and Kaneki rolled his eyes. “Thanks. And shut up,” he growled, before running away.

 

Once back in his bedroom, Kaneki jumped on the bed, almost crushing Shuu, and held the lube and condoms triumphantly in his hands. “I got them!”

Shuu stared at him with wide eyes before shaking his head incredulously. “I don’t… I don’t wanna ask where you got those from. But thank god you did.”

Kaneki chuckled and put the condom beside him, pulling his pants and boxers off again and taking a deep breath, opening the bottle of lube. “Are you sure you want to? I can stop whenever you want.”

“I don’t want you to stop,” Shuu said, reaching behind himself and grabbing a pillow, propping it underneath his hips and angling them higher. “I’m ready. Just… it’s my first time so go slow, okay?”

Kaneki blushed and nodded dumbly, his mouth watering at the sight of Shuu under him. “I’ll go snail slow. Tell me if anything hurts, okay?” he asked, and upon hearing Shuu’s answer of confirmation and encouragement, he coated two of his fingers in lube and circled the other’s entrance, before sliding one inside. 

Shuu hissed lightly and tensed up, but relaxed immediately as Kaneki began peppering kisses down his neck to distract him. “Does this feel okay?” he asked after a while, and Tsukiyama replied, “Mh… oui. I think you can add another one.”

“Are you sure?” Kaneki insisted, and slid a second finger inside when Tsukiyama nodded. After a few minutes, they had worked up to three fingers and Tsukiyama wiggled his hips impatiently. “I think I’m ready, mon cher. It doesn’t sting anymore." 

Kaneki blushed at the term of endearment but ignored it, kissing Shuu’s cheek and withdrawing his fingers, ripping the condom open with his teeth and sliding it on his cock, coating it in lube and lining up with Shuu’s entrance. “You’ll tell me if anything feels bad or uncomfortable, won’t you?”

“Uh huh,” Shuu nodded, lifting his hips a little as an invitation. Kaneki swallowed thickly and braced his hand at the side of Shuu’s head, holding his waist with his other one as he slid inside, gasping softly.

“Oh my… are you okay? Does it hurt?” he asked as his hips pressed up flush against Tsukiyama’s ass, and the other shook his head, his brows furrowed. “Non. It’s… weird, and it burns just a little bit, but it’s fine. It doesn’t hurt.”

“Perfect. Tell me when I can move, okay?” Kaneki asked, cupping Shuu’s cheek and leaning down to kiss his lips. Shuu beamed up in adoration at him and moved his hips experimentally, before making an affirmative noise. “Oui… you can start moving now.”

Kaneki nodded and began a slow pace, letting Shuu adjust and kissing down his neck, a small smile on his face. “Shuu, you’re so tight, you feel so good…”

“Faster,” came Shuu’s breathless reply. “Faster, please.”

Kaneki obliged and picked up his pace, pulling away and kneeling in front of the other as he held his hips and looked down at him in wonder, his eyes glassy and half-lidded as Tsukiyama squirmed and moaned, calling out Kaneki’s name with a broken voice.

Everything felt so hot and almost electrifying, shivers were running down both of their spines as Tsukiyama begged Kaneki to go harder, to make sure that he’d feel him for days.

Kaneki groaned and dropped his head, holding Tsukiyama’s knees and pushing his thighs apart as far as possible, while Shuu whined and grasped desperately at the sheets. “Kaneki, Kaneki, oh god… feels so good, so good…”

Kaneki bit his lip and wiped off a droplet of sweat that had fallen on his forehead and changed the angle of his hips a few times until Shuu screamed and arched his back, panting. “Yes, yes, there!”

“Oh fuck,” Kaneki moaned, picking up his pace and thrusting into the same spot, leaning down to press his mouth against Shuu’s neck and letting his knees go to hold onto his waist, feeling the other’s long legs wrap around his hips to keep him close. 

“I-I’m… I’m close, so close,” Shuu whimpered, turning his head and biting the pillow as Kaneki nodded, pressing his face against the crook of Tsukiyama’s neck and breathing heavily, squeezing his eyes shut. “Y-Yeah, me too…”

Kaneki kissed down Shuu’s jawline neck until he gets to the point where it meets the shoulder and as he bites down, Shuu comes, throwing his head back in ecstasy and tightening impossibly around Kaneki. The action made Kaneki reach his climax too, stifling a shout against Tsukiyama’s hot skin as his hips stuttered for a moment and he slumped on the other’s body afterwards, careful not to crush him.

 

“…oh mon Dieu,” Shuu whispered breathlessly, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Just… just an hour before he was stressing over the white suits, and then, he ended up in bed with Kaneki. With the love of his life.

He couldn’t even process _how_ that had happened. He had been dreaming about doing something like that for years, but he knew that none of it would become reality. And now… now Kaneki’s naked and sweaty body was crushing him against the mattress, and he felt like crying of happiness. But that would be embarrassing. 

He would do it later, when he was alone.

“Yeah,” Kaneki breathed, sitting up and pulling out of Tsukiyama with a hiss, taking off his condom with a disgusted grimace and tying it, wrapping it up in a tissue and leaving it on the nightstand, before laying down next to him. “That was… unexpected.”

“Mhm…” Tsukiyama agreed, his lips pursed in a tight line. “I didn’t mind it though. Not at all.”

“Me neither,” Kaneki replied, playing with the bedsheets.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, both at a loss of what to say, before Tsukiyama spoke up. “What… what did it mean? To you?" 

Kaneki swallowed and let out a slow breath. “…I don’t wanna act like it didn’t happen, if you’re thinking about that. You… you’re important to me. I-I mean, I wouldn’t do this with everyone,” he chuckled awkwardly, turning on his side to look down at him. “…what did it mean to you?”

“Everything,” Tsukiyama replied, blushing.

_This is definitely the right moment to tell him. I mean, we just had sex, if not now when?_

“I’m… I-I’ve been in love with you for years,” he blurted out, his heart thumping in his ears. “I don’t-I’ve never told you because I’ve never had the occasion, and I knew you didn’t feel the same about me. I also didn’t want you to be creeped out or anything, I mean, the guy who tried to eat you twice falling in love with you sounds stupid, haha, doesn’t it?” Shuu rambled, sitting up and laughing nervously.

“No, it doesn’t sound stupid,” Kaneki shook his head. “Because I feel the same. I didn’t have a moment of sudden realization, I just… slowly realized that I was falling in love with you too. I never told you because, you know, I died, got brainwashed and participated in an operation against your family before seeing you again,” he swallowed. “But… I’m glad you told me.”

Shuu stared at him for a couple of beats, blinking his happy tears away before throwing himself on him and hugging him tightly, laughing softly and burrowing his face in his neck. “You should have told me sooner, mon amour.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kaneki sighs, wrapping his arms around Tsukiyama and kissing his temple. “Well, after I jumped your bones, I don’t think we can ignore this anymore. So… do you maybe want to be my boyfriend?”

Shuu pulled away to look properly at Kaneki and nodded, a lovely smile on his face as he leaned in to press his lips against Kaneki’s.

“Of course, my King.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i just wish there was this instead of the hot mess that was ch125, sigh
> 
> my tumblrs: rosybumblebee (main) gourmetbooty (fandom)


End file.
